


Golden Valentines

by Tgaret990



Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [15]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: And our boys have missed each other, Because how can you not with these two?, Coffee and Roses, Feels, It's only M because of the last little bit, Kenny doing silly Kenny things, Kenny is a sweetheart, Kisses, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, training together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Kota was fully prepared to not celebrate Valentine's Day this year, but Kenny wouldn't let that happen.Kenny flies to Japan to spend Valentine's Day with Kota.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Golden Valentines

Golden Valentines

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!! My Twitter timeline has been OVERFLOWING with Golden Lovers wholesomeness and sweetness today, so… Let me just… Post this… 

  
  


Kota hadn't really thought about Valentine's Day for a while. After last year and not being able to be with Kenny, he'd almost forgotten it had existed. And yet here he was, waking up the morning of, a strange emptiness in his chest and an aching in his heart reminding him it was that time of year. His morning was pretty uneventful; it was a slow, do nothing day without a show to get ready for that night. He thought he would end up just lounging around in his apartment all day, maybe go to his dojo and try to get back to 100%, when there was a knock on his door. He thought nothing of it, wondering who would be dropping by this early in the day. Then he opened the door and froze.

"Surprise!" Kenny told him shyly, a rose and two coffees in one hand, the other rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Kota stood there in shock for a moment before slowly reaching to grab Kenny's free hand. Kenny let him, smiling softly as Kota squeezed it gently, expression softening as he realized this was actually happening. Kenny was **here**. He pulled him inside out of the cold, waiting for Kenny to put the coffee down before almost leaping into his arms, letting out an emotional, harsh breath, clinging to him as if he would disappear if he let go. Kenny held him tightly, closely, unable to help the almost sob that escaped him.

"Kenny-tan," he whispered happily. Kenny pulled back enough to look Kota in the eyes for a moment, closing the distance between them in a desperate, love filled kiss that made Kota's toes curl as he lightly gripped Kenny's curls, moaning softly. He gave Kenny a warm smile when they pulled away, and Kenny gave him one in return.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ibu-tan." Kota cupped his face gently, still not quite believing this wasn't all just a very vivid dream, or a post influenza hallucination of some sort.

"I didn't think you were…"

"I flew out a little after the show on Wednesday. I wanted to make sure you were okay, and… I had to see you." He placed his hands over Kota's, rubbing over his knuckles gently. "I also got coffee." He gestured to the coffee he'd walked in with earlier. "I didn't want to be over the top or anything…" 

"I love it," Kota told him quietly, taking Kenny's hands in his and lowering them, intertwining their fingers with a soft smile. "I love **you**. You didn't have to come all the way out here."

"I wanted to," Kenny replied, briefly freeing a hand to give Kota his cup, watching his eyes slip shut with a smile at the sweet, creamy taste. He sipped at his own for a few moments, until their eyes met again, and he felt an electrical current rush through them as they touched. They gasped, grinning at each other. "Have you had breakfast yet?" Kota shook his head.

"No. Why?" 

"First thing I'm doing is making you breakfast then." 

"You don't have to—

"Let me spoil you," Kenny insisted. "Let me make today special."

"It's already special because you're **here** ," Kota told him. "I couldn't ask for anything else." Kenny sighed overdramatically, drawing a soft laugh out of Kota.

"Then just let me make you food!"

"Can I help?" Kenny gave him a look, almost holding back a smile before the both of them burst into laughter together. "I just want to spend the day with you. That's all. I don't need any fancy plans or dates or anything like that. Just you." Kenny blushed at his words, grabbing another short, sweet kiss.

"Okay. Dojo later then?" Kota's eyes went wide at the prospect of being in the ring with Kenny again, and he nodded enthusiastically. 

"Definitely."

The two spent a little while in Kota's kitchen making quick, simple things, unable to help stealing kisses and fleeting touches. The next hour or so after was spent cuddling in Kota's bed, kissing softly and slowly, catching up and letting their food settle some. His room was a bit messier than usual, Kota explaining sheepishly that he hadn't cleaned much when he'd been sick and hadn't really had time to clean until now. Their trip to the dojo was spent in comfortable silence, both of them sneaking glances at the other when they thought they weren't looking, as if they were still young and newly in love again.

Training together was something neither of them knew they needed until that moment. That electricity from earlier multiplied tenfold whenever they locked up or touched, moving gracefully around the ring, hearts racing with joy. It wasn't perfect of course, as Kota nearly crashed from the top rope had it not been for Kenny catching him, groaning in frustration.

"You were sick and didn't get to train. It'll take a minute to get it all back." Kota sighed in Kenny's arms, both of them laying on the mat, catching their breath.

"I know…" Kenny plopped a kiss in his hair, then on his cheek, both of them getting to their feet again. "Again."

"You sure?" Kota nodded, and they tried the spot again, this time with more success. After that, they hardly missed a beat, and by the time they lay exhausted on the mat again they couldn't stop grinning.

"I've missed this," Kota whispered, head laid on Kenny's chest. Kenny hummed in agreement, feeling Kota take his hand and squeezing gently.

"Me too." 

The drive back wasn't much different than the drive there, and when they got back to Kota's apartment he set things out for dinner while Kenny went to shower. When Kota got to his room the lights were dimmed, a few candles lit, and he laughed as he saw a naked Kenny posing seductively on the bed, smirking with the rose between his teeth, eyes mischievous and bright. Kota made a show of stripping down, and Kenny's eyes followed every movement without fail, sitting up and finally meeting Kota's eyes again as he got to the bed. Kota carefully took the rose from Kenny with his teeth before tucking it into Kenny's hair with a silly smile. Kenny stole a quick kiss, gently climbing on top of Kota, eyes warm and loving.

"I love you," he told him adamantly, " **_So much_ **." Kota let out a harsh breath, bringing his head down for a proper kiss, moaning into it as he heard the click of a cap, feeling Kenny open him up gently. They stayed like that for a while, until Kenny removed his fingers, much to Kota's protest. 

"How long can you stay?" Kota asked him, gasping as Kenny kissed down his body with reverence, stopping at his inner thigh.

"Through the weekend. I have to leave Monday morning." They had two more days together then. As much as they both wished it were longer they were going to make the most of the time they had together. Kota gasped as he felt Kenny slide into him, legs wrapping tightly around his waist. Kenny groaned as he stilled, looking Kota directly in the eyes with all of his love, Kota’s gaze reflecting the same.

"Thank you for being here," Kota whispered. His hands found Kenny's curls as Kenny started moving, and Kenny brought their foreheads together gently, smiling softly.

"Always."


End file.
